Lakilester Early
Skips alot of Chapter 6. This trick is extremely difficult. It is only used in Any% and not any other category. Wise Wisterwood clip tutorial How its done Taken from r0bd0g's pastebin, thank you r0bd0g. To Wise Wisterwood clip, walk to the left next to the door-frame and position Mario like a pixel past the outline of the door. IDK about this position TBH I just eyeball it as I'm going. What you want it to find a place where you get that glitchy clip up that is quite close to the door. Now you need to do a running jump and hit that clip-up while not holding the joystick. Maybe try and let the joystick go as close the clip-up as possible? If you did it right you'll be standing up above the door. I wish I knew more about the exact specifics of this part of the trick. From there, holding forward will put you onto the door's seam. I've tried a bunch of methods and this one seemed the least complicated and worked about as well as any. There are a couple of ways to get from here to the back seam. Your milliage may vary, but for me I just run straight upward off the ledge next to the door, then jump to the left and hold left just the right amount of time (just get a feel for it). If you held it the right amount of time you'll land somewhere on the OoB portion of the Wisterwood's back-left root. The reason I like this way is because there is a fair amount of OoB root to stand on. From there you will likely have to tap-jump leftward a bit more so that you can hold forward and run off the top edge. There's a dumb thing that can sometimes happen, where you will fall infinitely here, but I think it only happens if you're too far to the right. Lastly, to get on the back seam, you will have to do a little jump around corner here, as the floor under these seams does not extend under the corner. I came up with a few faster ways that often worked for getting onto the back seam, but in the end I decided I preferred it like this. If you've got a fast & easy way to get onto the back seam, I'd like to hear about it. Now that you're on the back seam you have to get in position for the actual loading zone storage. Get as far upward as possible. I mean it. Running off isn't going to cut it. You're going to have to do the smallest tap-jumps ever to position yourself exactly on the edge. Now edge as far as you can to the right as well, though this doesn't have to be super-precise like your up/down position has to be. I'm not sure how necessary it is to get on the last pixel to the right, though. I've noticed that sometimes you won't be able to get enough speed to get back inbounds properly on the 2nd fall (it's pretty rare) and I think what's happening there is that you're infinite falling instead of running off the edge in 1 frame. So your left/right position is probably important in order to avoid that, but I'm not really sure of the specifics there. Now it's time to store the loading zone. Bring up a C Menu and buffer the direction you want. Take your time and make sure you have something you think will work. The angle you want is pretty-much as little up from straight left as you can get. This is tricky on VC because left is HUGE. If you notice yourself running along the seam and he's not falling off at all, that means you're holding straight left. If you go too far like that it's really annoying because going back to the right, you will likely fall OoB for no damn-good reason along the way there. You'll have to edge back inward, which means you have to start getting into position all over again. Anyway if you notice yourself run along the seam and then fall, abort -- you weren't on the very edge. If you're not sure if you ran on it or not, just play it safe and abort until you're able to tell the difference for sure. You may want to spend a bit of time trying to get inperceptibly closer to the edge. I'm talking subpixels here. After falling, switch to straight down around the time the ground goes off the top of the screen or there abouts. This is another thing you're just going to have to get a feel for. If you land in the loading zone, you switched to down too early. Hold down until you're just about to respawn and then switch to right. If the loading zone gets you when you respawn, that means you moved slightly along the edge before falling off. Soon after falling from holding right, switch to down. It's possible to switch to down both too early and too late, but it's not precise -- just don't be lax and don't try to be the reflex master either. If you land on the root instead of behind it, you held down too early, and you will not fall OoB when you arrive on the next screen. If you switched to holding down too late, you risk making it impossible to land on the seam on the next screen. If you did not store the loading zone (which is the most likely of the ways you could fail it at this point), it could be that your initial angle was too far up, or that you switched to down too late on the first fall. As the loading zone is taking you to the next screen, begin holding up-left. You need to let go of up-left right after Mario "bounces" off the bottom of the map. Just wait for Mario to bounce and react to it when letting go. If you timed it right (there's a lot of "getting a feel for it" involved with this trick), you'll land on the seam. Now you have to navigate to the upper area. First you have to do a jump around the back-right corner. It's a lot like the Buzzar skip input, if you're familiar with that trick. Now to get around the loading zone and up top, do a running-jump (obviously you don't have a lot of room to work with, so get the jump off quickly), tap right to get around the loading zone (if you would have to tap a lot of right to get around, you might consider positioning yourself closer to the edge before jumping), and then hold left to get back in-bounds. You did it! But wait! There's one more trial. You still gotta dodge the Bee. I'd say go down in front of him and lure him away before running past. And then of course you have to not die to Spike. You can bet that fight will have a few required blocks in it no matter what you try.